Various types of analytical tests related to patient diagnosis and therapy can be performed by analysis of a liquid sample taken from a patient's infections, bodily fluids or abscesses. These assays are typically conducted with automated clinical analyzers onto which tubes or vials containing patient samples have been loaded. The analyzer extracts liquid sample from the vial and combines the sample with various reagents in special reaction cuvettes or tubes. Usually the sample-reagent solution is incubated or otherwise processed before being analyzed. Analytical measurements are often performed using a beam of interrogating radiation interacting with the sample-reagent combination, for example turbidimetric, fluorometric, absorption readings or the like. The measurements allow determination of end-point or rate values from which an amount of analyte related to the health of the patient may be determined using well-known calibration techniques.
Clinical analyzers employ many different processes to identify analytes and throughout these processes, patient liquid samples, and samples in combination with various other liquids like reagents or diluents or re-hydrated compositions, are frequently required to be mixed to a high degree of uniformity. Due to increasing pressures on clinical laboratories to increase analytical sensitivity, there continues to be a need for improvements in the overall processing efficiency of clinical analyzers. In particular, sample analysis continuously needs to be more effective in terms of increasing assay throughput, producing a demand for sample-reagent mixers that mix a liquid solution to a high degree of uniformity at very high speed, without unduly increasing analyzer cost or requiring a disproportional amount of space.
Various methods have historically been implemented to provide a uniform sample solution mixture, including agitation, mixing, ball milling, etc. One popular approach involves using a pipette to alternately aspirate and release a portion of liquid solution within a liquid container. Magnetic mixing, in which a vortex mixing action is introduced into a solution of liquid sample and liquid or non-dissolving reagents has also been particularly useful in clinical and laboratory devices. Typical of such mixing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,827 wherein a liquid solution in a liquid container is mixed by causing a freely disposed, spherical mixing member to rapidly oscillate within the solution in a generally circular pattern within the container. The spherical mixing member is caused to rapidly move within the solution by revolving a magnetic field at high speed in a generally circular pattern in proximity to the liquid container. Magnetic forces acting upon the magnetic mixing member cause it to generate a mixing motion within the liquid solution.
Ultrasonic mixing techniques like described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,374 employ ultrasonic energy applied from the exterior of the package and coupled into a reaction compartment so that a solid tablet of material within the compartment is dissolved or so that liquids contained therein are uniformly mixed. The container may include an array of sonication-improving projections mounted therein and spaced from each other to provide recirculating channels which communicate with both the tablet-receiving recess and the remainder of the volume of the container such that, in use, the projections act to confine a tableted material within a relatively high ultrasonic energy zone and simultaneously permit a flow of hydrating liquid from the high energy zone through the channels thereby to rapidly effect the dissolution of the tableted material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,827 discloses a method for mixing a liquid solution contained in a liquid container by causing a freely disposed, spherical mixing member to rapidly oscillate within the solution in a generally circular pattern within the container. The spherical mixing member is caused to rapidly move within the solution by revolving a magnetic field at high speed in a generally circular pattern in proximity to the liquid container. Magnetic forces acting upon the magnetic mixing member cause it to generate a mixing motion within the liquid solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,276 discloses a method for cleaning contact lens by applying a solution flow in an oscillatory fashion, so that the lens moves up and down within a container but does not contact the container for an extended time period. The method includes suspending the article in a solution within a container such that the article does not experience substantial or extended contact with the container interior. A predetermined flow of solution is passed into the container, thereby providing an upward force which, in conjunction with the buoyancy force, overcomes the downward gravitational force on the article, when the article is more dense than the solution. Alternatively, if the article has a lower density than the treatment solution, the flow is generated at the top of the container, to produce a substantially steady state effect.
Accordingly, from a study of the different approaches taken in the prior art to the problems encountered with quickly mixing small volume solutions taken with the challenges of minimizing the cost and physical size of a mixer, there is a need for an improved approach to the design of a simplified, space-efficient liquid sample and or sample-reagent mixer. In particular, there is a continuing need for improved sample-reagent solution mixer which provides high speed and uniform mixing of solutions contained in tubes. There is an even further need for a method for uniform high-speed mixing having a mixing motion that is provided by the same probe that is used to aspirate and dispense reagent into the solution.